Aria
by Sakura Hanamizuki Vocaloid
Summary: A majority of humanity believes that they can live peaceful lives in the bodies of androids, but when a certain someone wishes to wipe them out, two army-grade androids and a deadly computer virus kill a majority off. Rin and Len are some of the few survivors, who set out to try and save humanity by looking for Len's lost parents; who could be the masterminds behind it all. RinxLen
1. Chapter 1

_Set everything ablaze, watch it burn into a crisp, watch your life, dreams, wishes, watch everything you know crumble into ash, swallowed by the hungry, raging fire that can't be quenched._

.

11:33 PM, June 10th, 3084: The countryside, Poland: Aria Research Building 5

The few people passing by only acknowledged her with a nod. They knew who she was, but they didn't know what she was going to do.

'Tonight shall be festive', she thought, smirking. 'They have no idea what's about to happen. And they _never_ will.'

Brushing her hair out of her eyes, her shoes clicked quietly against the white tiled floor. Bright, blinding white lights blinked around her. Door after door, passing bland white walls with no decorations. Up ahead, she could see the door that separated her from her destination, it's gray paint chipping and the steel beneath it starting to rust.

.

 _Down the hall, an old door._

.

The woman blinked and pulled open the door with a delicate, gloved hand. She had already gained permission to enter the room, her card giving her entry. In the dark room, she flicked on the lights. As the buzzing, dim lights flickered on, she scanned the room. It was a small room, with faded blue wallpaper coating the walls and a simple, white tiled floor, and it was immaculate. Only a spider web stretched across the ceiling corner.

Ah, yes, she smiled, seeing that what she wanted was there. Three androids lay on metal tables, thick wires connecting them to the wall as they charged. The three war machines that _she_ had helped create. And that _he_ hadcarelessly forgotten about.

.

 _The twisted key to everything._

.

"Beautiful, _beautiful_ ," she muttered. The perfect weapons to destroy the humans. The stupid humans. They had crushed the world, done irreparable damage, wouldn't it be better to destroy them all? The horror and destruction of the beautiful world would end. Yes, yes, it would. She couldn't wait to see the panic, the terror, as her plan was put into play. She couldn't wait to see the blood that seeped across the ground, necks cracking, and burned flesh scattering the lawns.

Yet, she still needed to get rid of those hiding in their android bodies, seeking a perfect world in electronics where their bodies don't get old or decay, nor can feel pain. It was one thing to put disabled ones in there, but putting perfectly normal, healthy bodies in were just a waste. But, the virus she held in the flash drive kept safe in her pocket should do the trick.

Then, she would visit her two former friends personally, and with her own hands, torture them until their blood stained her hands and kill them, take the revenge she had been anticipating.

'Don't think ahead', she chided herself. 'Focus.'

She turned to the small computer in the corner of the room, easy to miss, since the dull light didn't reach the corners.

.

 _Drowning in the darkness._

.

A small, white glow lit up the corner of the room as the computer powered up. For a moment, it was silent, except for the whooshing of the air vent. Sitting down on the hard, plastic chair, she typed something into it, her fingers clicking against the keys. A soft whirring sound filled the room, and two of the androids sat up. The woman got up, her black dress brushing around her legs, and examined the third one, who hadn't stirred.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath. "Third one's malfunctioned..."

'Never mind, never mind,' she thought. Two would be enough for her task.

.

 _Dark future, twisted future._

.

The two androids watched her every movement, waiting for a command. She straightened, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress, and smiled at the two working androids. She unplugged their chargers.

"What is your task for us, Mistress?" The android designed to look masculine began monotonously. His voice was full of static and had a metallic edge to it. Realizing they still recognized her as their mistress, the woman didn't hesitate.

"Destroy everyone who isn't in your database on sight," she said calmly, a crazy grin creeping onto her face. Not many knew of this project, therefore their database didn't hold as many people as the others would. Granted, these ones were completely wires and programming with no human body to fall back on. And they technically were against the laws of the government.

'Finally, my dream will come true!' She thought, the robots rising from their seats and 'warming up' to start their new task.

"Yes, we shall report back to you when it is done. Have a nice day~," they both said in unison, despite their words their eyes a void of any emotion. They then got up and, without breaking a step, marched out of the room, intent on completing their mission.

.

 _Death to all!_

.

A few moments later, screams and gunshots echoed through the hall. The woman smirked and left the little room, stepping carefully over the bodies of the dead workers and pools of blood.

That night, only one person walked out of the research center alive.

.

 _ **Death to all!**_

.

An innocent smile covered her insanity, hiding her festering mind from the world. She was insane, she was twisted, she was sick. No one would suspect her, no one at all.

After all, everyone who had seen her that warm summer night was gone.

.

 ** _DEATH TO ALL!_**

.

11:24 AM, June 11, 3084

She stepped carefully up the stairs, watching for anything that could ruin her black Lolita dress and clicking high heel shoes. Avoiding the wet branch of a bush, she pressed the doorbell, hearing the loud ring resonate in the house. Shuffling was heard before the door swung open, revealing a tired looking woman with pink hair in a long ponytail and brownish-amber eyes.

"Oh, hello," the pink-haired woman said warily. "What brings you here?"

"Hello, Iroha," the woman said, smiling calmly. "I need to talk to you about something."

Iroha eyed the woman suspiciously, recalling her confession and their fight a few weeks ago.

She would normally do something far worse than 'talking' before actually forgiving her, as she had observed over the long years her husband and herself had known the woman.

"Okay," she said slowly. "But make it quick; I'm busy."

The woman gritted her teeth, smoothing her black dress out, then she said cheerfully, "It will be quick. I wouldn't want to waste your _time_."

Iroha didn't seem to notice how the last word was stressed, and beckoned the woman inside.

Later that night, Iroha disappeared. No one knew where she went, and there were no signs of murder in the house. Some claimed that they saw a woman in a black dress enter the house three hours earlier, but there was no evidence she was ever there. The only piece of evidence left was a cup of tea, with no fingerprints on it.

Her husband, Leon, grieved, as he knew both he and his wife were in danger, but decided that because she was a childhood friend, that she would spare them. Holding the picture of him, his wife and his son, to his heart, he remembered the 3rd android.

'This is precisely why I made him,' he thought, as he went to fetch his son.

"Come on Len, we need to go somewhere safe," Leon said to his 13 year old son. Len followed him obediently.

"Why?" He asked, walking alongside his father, curious, scared and tired because of the policemen who showed up at 2AM and his mother's disappearance.

"You'll understand better when you're older," was all he got as an answer, one he received many, many times before.

The whole Kagamine family went missing later that day. The last anyone saw of them was when they were heading towards the Aria research center. What the police found there was astonishing; bodies, blood and bullets everywhere. Not a soul was in sight. Looking around, they found that an illegal army android program was started, but besides the blue prints, there was no sign of the androids anywhere. All that remained were 3 empty metal tables where the androids once lay. They tried to shut it down from the computers, but failed, as anyone who knew the needed passwords were either dead or missing.

But that was just the start of the carnage humans were about to face.

.

 _Destroy everything you hate, smash it until it is unrecognizable, crush it until it is mere dust, slowly tear it apart until it finally breaks, ruin it, eradicate it, shatter it, annihilate it until it exists no more._

 _._

* * *

5:43 PM, June 7, 3084: Kyoto, Japan- Aria Center

I sighed as I dragged my body along. I knew my energy was running low, and I would have to charge soon. Running my hand through my short, tame blonde hair, I trudged on. I was close to the Aria center I stayed at so I could charge soon. I silently hoped that I would make it there before I ran out of battery. I probably shouldn't of had spent that much time sight seeing; it's still dangerous to be at 0% even in this town. Every town's got its creeps, you know.

.

 _Hurry, hurry, not much time left._

.

My feet quickened their pace. I need to get there soon…I was running now, my hair flying in the wind. I only had to turn right now and then keep running until I saw a tall gray building.

As I rounded the corner, a red warning sign flashed before my eyes.

 _15% battery left!_

I know, I know! I thought to myself, willing myself to hurry up.

.

 _So close to the dark end of the bright white tunnel._

.

Almost there! I thought.

 _10% battery left!_

Was I going to make it? I hoped so.

Dammit, dammit, I shouldn't have stayed out for so long. I knew I wasn't fully charged, but I still went out anyways! 'Rin, you idiot,' I scolded myself.

 _5% battery left!_

I sped up to as fast as I could go, my feet slapping against the ground. I was probably making a huge racket, but I didn't care.

.

 _Run, run, as fast as you can._

.

Shit, I probably wouldn't make it to my charger. I closed my eyes, hoping that one of the workers apart of the program would find me and take me inside.

 _1% battery left!_

As I collapsed and my vision faded, I wished that someone who knew me would find me.

.

 _Too late, too late._

.

 _Kagamine Rin, codenamed CV02, activating…_

I awoke on a metal table, my charger connected to me, and a creamy white ceiling. As I sat up, Luna, my 'caretaker' jumped up.

"Rin!" she said, and I cringed. "Where _were_ you?"

"Uh…"

Luna shook her head. "Rin," she started. "How many _times_ have I told you that you _have_ to get back before your _power_ runs out!"

"I know," I mumbled, staring at the ground. "I just forgot, that's all."

Luna sighed exasperatedly, running her hands through her long black hair. "Rin," she said. "How could you possibly _forget_ to get back to the center before you ran out of battery completely?"

"I don't know," I muttered sheepishly.

"Well you should be _thankful_ that Neru had found you when she was going out for a break!" Luna huffed.

"I'm sorry," I said. "It won't happen again."

"It _better_ not." Luna glared at me, but I could tell that she wasn't angry anymore. That's Luna for you; she can't stay angry long.

.

 _Flames die down to glowing embers in the ash._

.

6:06 PM, June 7, 3084: Kyoto, Japan- Aria Center

"You think that we can one day leave the center?" Akikoroid leaned against the rough stonewall as we watched goldfish flit around in a giant blue tank. I had always loved watching fish swim around. It calmed me down when I was a human, and the light bouncing off their shiny, iridescent scales looked beautiful in my eyes. The Aria center had installed a fish tank so we would have something to look at in the center, and to make the building look nicer and more welcoming on the inside.

"What do you mean?" I said, confused. "We are allowed to leave."

"I know, but forever." Akikoroid replied. "That would be cool." I stared at her uncertainly.

"Maybe," I said thoughtfully. "Once they're sure we're ready to be able to fend for ourselves. Why, do you want to leave this place?"

"Yeah, kind of," Akikoroid admitted. "This place is kind of boring. I want a little spice in my life! How about you?"

"Eh, maybe someday," I said, resting my chin on my hands and staring at the goldfish. Their scales flashed in the light. "But I don't want to right now."

"Well, I do," Akikoroid said. "I hope I get to go soon."

"Cool," I said. "I hope your wish comes true." I continued to watch the goldfish swim around. I wondered how they feel in that tank. Sure, the tank was big, but they probably had explored the whole thing already, so many times that they had memorized it.

'Maybe,' I thought. 'Maybe that's how Akikoroid feels. She knows this whole place already, and she's tired of it.'

Maybe I kind of feel the same too.

.

 _Birds in a cage, fish in a bowl, lizard in a tank, it's all the same once you think about it, they're all trapped, they're all tired of being confined, and they're all hungry for freedom._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'm trying out a new style, and I'm writing in first person, so if it's a bit choppy or confusing, please tell me! DX**

 **Anyway, Sakura will be writing the next chapter.**

 **Oh, and those lyric things that I put in were made up. If it overlaps with some real song lyric in real life, then that's completely unintentional. :3**

 **Don't forget to review and tell us what you think! Oh, and also tell us who else you want in the story! We couldn't decide who to put in as side characters, so we'll do who ever is the most popular! But we're already putting in Miku and Kaito.**

 **Mizuki, signing OUT! *Poofs in a shower of flower petals***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone who is reading this! So, this is Sakura here, and man that took a while to update XD Oh well. Anyhow, we hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A light rain drizzled over the dead city, soaking it in a light dew. The overgrown yards didn't fit in with the fairly new but dirty buildings, along with the emptiness of it all. Throughout the whole city, people lay, unmoving and dead, in completely random places; depending on where they were when it happened. Unrotting, as they weren't organic, it would have seemed to anyone who didn't know its history as though they were mannequins, placed there to look dead, some semi alive. Though, they were quite a bit rusty, from all the rain in the past 4 years, and if they were to come back alive they would definitely need new bodies. The only signs of life were me and my Akita dog, making our way through the wreckage, for our daily walk.

"Neru!" I yelled, summoning my dog to return to me.

He was known to wander off, and it always worries me. Him being my only companion, if I lost him, my mind would fall back into the dark depths it was in without him.

* * *

 _"Akikoroid! Akikoroid!" The 10-year-old version of Rin cried over her friend's body, which had been motionless since the night before._

* * *

Shuddering at the thought, we continue our walk through our quiet city, enjoying the smell of wet dew in the morning.

 **'50% battery'** my alarm went off, annoying me as usual.

This body is dying slowly but surely. I can feel its joints giving out and coming loose, not to mention rusting. It's battery isn't what it used to be, I constantly need to charge my battery every four hours now. Not only that, but I was in a ten year old's body; I've grown to hate it. The longer you look at something, the more ugly it appears, or so I've been told. I could draw every detail of my baby fat face, along with my annoying, past the shoulder hair, which never does anything nice. Luckily, and unluckily, no one was around to see it, so what did it matter anyhow?

Granted, these bodies were meant to last for a year and then be replaced the next, with a cool, new upgrade. It was only a matter of time before I join everyone else and go into an eternal sleep.

* * *

 _"Hello? Hello?!" Rin called out, throughout the city no one answering._

 _The silence had been defeating, slowly but surely driving her nuts. Although their bodies remained, their souls didn't, as they just lay there, mocking her and frightening the young girl._

* * *

Shuddering again, I make my way back to the ARIA Center, trying to forget unpleasant memories.

As I was passing by the old mayor's mansion, for some reason I take a moment to take in its beauty. It had to be at least 100 years old, it was probably one of the original buildings in this city. Standing 4 floors tall, it had 4 chimneys as well, along with brick looking almost brand new, if vines hadn't began to grow on it. The color scheme was green, red and white, redone just a few years ago when everyone else was still here.

"It's strange to think it's already been 4 years..." I thought, then pushing away all I wish to be forgotten, I decide to enter the building.

Old buildings had always interested me, as they were so much different and unique than the ones we have today. Sure, you can go on any block, on any street, in any city or town of this country, and find the typical, new houses, with all the modern technology and what not. But to me it's always nice to look into the past and see what was there, as the only proof I have that it exists would be what my ancestors left behind.

Turning the knob to the door, it let me in with a loud creek, to reveal a nicely furnished living room, a huge doorway leading into the room with a fireplace. Throughout the house, the walls were lined with antique wall paper, the floors either tiled or wood, creaking to my weight.

Making my way up all 4 stories, Neru at my heels, I finally made my way to the attic, or what seemed to be the servant quarters.

I was exploring it as usual, when I thought I heard something faint. Pausing, I figured it was nothing, but then I heard it again. This time, waiting a full minute before I even breathed. This time, I did hear something; humming and the floor creaking.

'Is there someone here?' I thought, my heart beating in excitement.

After all, I hadn't seen a person in years! Neru was good company and all, but he was a dog, not a human. Though, thinking about it a bit, my concern kept me from following the humming sound, as ideas of what or who they could be made me want to hide somewhere and not come out until they were long gone.

"Yuuma? Yuuumaaaaa!" A girl's voice yelled through the halls, shocking me.

Apparently I had made quite some noise.

"Yuuma, is that you that's been making all...the..." she trailed off once she saw me.

Staring at her like I'd never seen a human before, mainly because, well, I hadn't seen one in 4 years, she stares at me with concern. She had long, thick red hair going past her bottom, with matching eyes. Her skin was well tanned, she must go out a lot, I concluded, and her white, sleeveless blouse and white, matching pencil skirt made her look much older and professional than I.

As I was about to respond to her, my vision is blocked by another warning,' **40% Battery,'** making me stumble back in surprise.

"Stupid alarm," I cursed underneath my breath, as she just stood there.

"W-who...are you?" she stuttered, her elegant voice shaking.

"It's ok, I'm not here to hurt you!" I begin, holding up my hands as a gesture to say I don't want any trouble. "I'm Kagami Rin! Who are yo-"

"It doesn't matter! Get out!" she snapped, her soft voice growing dark and hushed.

"But why?" I asked, wondering if the other people I knew acted so randomly.

"He's gonna hurt you, now leave before he-" she cut herself off when a large creak was heard, announcing that the front door had opened.

"Miki!?" A loud, masculine voice called her.

Miki just stood there, her already decently pale face paling even more, her eyes wide in shock as though she couldn't believe this to be true. Neru began growling, but with his tail tucked underneath his leg he looked more like Miki.

"Y-yes! I'll be there in a minute!" It took her a minute to respond, and then she turned to me, and in a more hushed voice said, "If you don't want to die, hide. I'll distract him. Stay in there for 24 hours before you come out."

"But I'll run out of battery-" I tried to complain, only to get slapped.

"Hide." she snarled, her pale face turning red.

With that, she exited out of the room, her hair swaying behind her and the door slamming shut behind her. After that, even though she clearly told me what to do, I felt as though I didn't know what to do next. Just standing there, frozen and in plain sight to whoever this 'Yuuma' was. Inevitably, time moves on and within the next minute, I had successfully hidden myself along with the defiant Neru, in a chest, underneath some blankets.

I heard some mumbling, along with the sound of creaking boards, meaning that people were coming upstairs.

"Yuuma! Yuuma!" I heard Miki cry, before the door burst open, heavy footsteps entering in.

"Where are they?" The monotone, masculine voice from before asked, as the sounds of drawers opening and shutting began.

"No one was here!" Miki lied, although even I could hear the slight shakiness in her voice.

Whoever this was, I knew that I definitely didn't want to meet him, ever.

"I heard more than one up here, Miki," He said, emphasizing her last name in a weird kind of way. His voice sounded so familiar, yet I knew I'd never heard him before. Was it his accent?

"Ther-There's no one here!" Miki yelled, I could tell for some reason she was growing desperate and fast at that.

"There is someone here, Miki, now stop lying to me," He said, again with his strange emphasis on her name.

'Wait a minute…' I thought, thinking about where I had heard this kind of accent again. 'He's like...'

* * *

 _"Hello. How may I help you?" The robotic voice asked._

 _"Get me an orange sorbet!" Rin excitedly demanded. The AU disappeared to get one, returning and setting the tall glass down in front of Rin._

 _"Thank you! Come again!" the AU said with fake happiness._

 _"See, aren't these great? Although you can totally tell they're fake, they just have that edge to their voice, y'know," Akikoroid said._

 _She had just shown Rin the new quirks to the new update to the system; an AU had been installed, which allowed them to demand stuff without even lifting a finger. The eight year old Rin was purely fascinated by this, wishing that she was as cool as one, too. Yet, over time she grew bored with it, especially as the electronic voice._

* * *

I was awoken by my flashback when I felt a sensation of cool on my back, meaning only one thing. Flipping around, I thankfully met the familiar face of Miki, who must have taken me out of the chest. Had it been 24 hours? It sure didn't feel like it. My attention turned to outside, where a bunch of banging and crashes were heard, the sounds of two people fighting, and violently at that.

"What's going on?" I ask, only for Miki to change the subject.

"Yuuma's distracted, you need to get out of here!" Miki said, concern covering her face. "Is there anyone else here?"

"Only Neru…" I said, my curiosity wanting to know more about who these people are. "Who...what...are, um…"

Miki, sighing loudly, began, "I'm Miki, as you probably observed. That's Yuuma-all you need to know is that you don't want him to even see you, got it?"

"Why?" I pried more.

"I said that's all you need to know!" Miki yelled at me, her face growing red, then tinting pink in embarrassment. "Yuuma has some...problems, but that doesn't matter! Where do you need to go? Do you have parents? Oh gosh, how did you survive so long, you're so young! What, you must've been 6 when this all happened, oh dear…."

"I'm 14," I started, myself embarrassed at my childish form. It wasn't my fault, but who wants to remain in a 10 year old's body their whole life? Maybe an 18 year olds or 20 year olds, but ten?

"But you look so…." Miki began, as her eyes widened. "You're an android."

"Yes, and so are the other 5 million people on this planet," I began, just now realizing that she was probably human.

Her face remaining shocked, she repeated in slow, hushed tone, "You're an _android_."

"Yeah, don't need to waste time stating the obvious," I said, as she took both my shoulders and began shaking me violently.

"You're an _android_! You're an _android_! You're an _android_!" She began to crazily chant, laughing like a mad man.

"Stop!" I yelled, quite ticked off at her, as the house shook as something or someone crashed into it."Why are you acting this way? Isn't Yuuma one, too? You act like you've never seen one before in your life!"

"Well, I haven't seen another android in so long, I thought they were all wiped out!" Miki explained, and went on more when she saw my confused face, "You do know what's going on outside this town, don't you?"

Slowly shaking my head, Miki just stared at me in disbelief, my attention half focusing on the sounds from outside.

"Well, surely you noticed how this city, how everyone in in it, just, stopped?" She began slowly, not wanting to break the news to me too fast as I nodded my head. "Well, it's kind of like this...everywhere else."

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks; what happened here must have happened across the globe. Why I hadn't thought this before, I don't know, but surely help would've come sooner than 4 years to save me. The only responsible explanation would be...

"You mean, the whole world is like this!?" I ask, hoping I was wrong.

Sadly but truly, Miki nodded her head.

I was about to ask more questions, when a somebody burst into the room.

"Yuuma!?" Miki asked alarm, hiding me behind her although he could still see me.

Standing at least 6 feet tall, a man wearing what looked like completely black army wear two machine guns strapped on his waist, with a best filled with what looks like other guns, knives and ammo. If Miki wasn't so scared of him, or at least him seeing me, I might've said he was pretty handsome, minus his pink hair. His eyes covered with shades, I couldn't see his eye color, yet I could tell he was not pleased with me.

"Yuuma stop!" Was that last thing I heard, before I was lifted off the ground and hurtling towards an old apartment building. It took me a minute to register what was happening, and when it did, an unpleasant feeling of my stomach dropping came as I let out a scream.

"Aaaahh!" My high pitched scream pierced the air, cutting off as I collided into the building.

It took me a second or two to collect myself, giving whoever that was enough time to catch up with me.

"Listen, I-I don-" I tried to explain to him that I didn't want to harm him, or the girl, but he continued to beat me, pushing me into the wall and shooting me.

Getting my arms and legs, I was able to protect my head, the only important part. Had he shot that, I would dead, as that's the only part keeping me alive. Sure, I had fake organs, like a heart, stomach and what not, but they were mainly for entertainment. Even if you ripped them out of me, it would essentially do nothing, except maybe send me a bunch of annoying alarms, stating the obvious and annoying me. I wouldn't even feel pain, as people decided to take that out a long time ago, as feeling only nice, pleasant things seemed to be better than also feeling the bad things. Well they didn't have to deal with all the alarms going off in your face all the time, as I was now.

 **'Left arm's skin has been broken.' 'Right leg's skin has been broken.' 'Right arm's skin has been broken.'**

"Ahh!" I screamed, not out of pain, but at the feeling of numbness in my left arm.

 **'Left arm's main nerve dislocated.'**

"Dumb arm!" I curse, having to hold it in order for it not to fall off. At least this is an old body.

I kept a unsteady pace, dodging some bullets, being hit multiple times though. Whoever this was, he sure was fast and was surely an android-a pretty advanced one at that.

I had begun to lose count on how many floors I had climbed down, but I knew it was at most ¾ down.

Turning the corner, I quickly burst into a room, hiding in a bedroom when I thought he wasn't looking. I hide underneath a bed, unaffected by the by 2 bodies in the middle of stuff on the bed, hoping to go unnoticed.

Footsteps began to echo and stopped at the door, the door itself creaking as it opened.

Holding my breath, as though I needed it, as my heart beat quickly, simulating that of fear in my real body. Of course they'd take away things like physical pain, but leave in fear, worry and heart break.

Eventually, the footsteps lead into the bedroom, stopping in the middle of it. I watched from underneath the bed as they searched around the room, praying my hiding place wouldn't be revealed. Shutting my eyes tight when his heels were inches from my face, I waited, fearing as though the bed would be lifted from above me, leaving my head wide and open to be shot. But instead, they just walked away and outside the room. Sighing in relief, I peek out of the bed, to see the back of his pink head in the doorway!

Silently gasping, I quickly duck my head and crawl back under, hoping he didn't see me. My heart beating uncontrollably fast as I couldn't believe what was happening.

 **'Warning; Heat Level at dangerous level.'** The alarm broke me from my panicked state, as I realized how hot and cramped it was in here.

Taking off the blanket a bit, as to give myself a bit more cool air, the only thing I meet is more heat and smoke. Taking in a whiff of it, I realize that there is a lot of it, so much that if I needed air I would have died a long time ago.

Ripping open the chest, I feel a small cool whoosh of air, only to turn back into bland heat. Flames engulfed all around me, and for a second I dreaded even getting out of here. I mean, for what? To continue living my hopeless, miserable life?.

'No, focus!' I thought. I shouldn't be pitying myself and thinking suicidal thoughts, but getting out of here!

Making my way to the window, I pry it open, much to its displeasure. I was probably 50 or 75 feet up, I'm no good at measuring but I just jumped into the pool, which was only full in the deep end, filled with old, muddy rain water. Luckily, most of my body slid into the pool, of course after my leg hit the roof of the house, and shoulder and head on the bottom of the 6 foot pool. Swimming back up, I crawl onto the dry part of the pool, now cooled down but covered in algae. My back leaning against the edge of the pool walls, resting my body.

 **'5% Battery,'** My alarm did not help me at all.

I was probably a mile away from the ARIA Center at least, and there was no way I was gonna get there on 5% battery in this state. And in all this hopelessness, the last thing I saw before I passed out was black boots, illuminated by the glow of the fire, as the sound of gun went off.

* * *

"Hmmmm…" I groaned, feeling strange as I woke up. Opening my eyes, expecting to see my penguin alarm clock, instead I saw a bunch of wires attached to my arm.

Jumping up in surprise, I realize that I was resting on a gold, glowing platform in a strange, dark room. Sitting up slowly, as though any move might be my last, I discovered what was wrong with my body; I had grown. A lot.

All my baby fat had gone, instead molding into somewhat pleasing, mature features. My body had some curves to it now, and I actually had something to call a bust now. My hair was now almost back to my waist, as well.

"Hmmm, I'll have to get it cut,' I thought,

Sliding off the board and standing up, all I ended up doing is falling right back down. Looks like I'll need to get more used to this body, as it must have been at least 5 feet tall now. But it never takes long to get adjusted; I've been doing it all my life.

"You're awake..." A smooth voice said behind me, hushed as though not to scare me.

Flipping around, the first thing I take note of is his outfit; a black army suit.

"Aaaaah!" I screamed, backing away from him."Who are you? What do you want?

Staying silent, his bright blue eyes pierced my soul through the darkness, as he just continued to walk towards me at a steady pace.

"No! Stay away!" I screamed, to no avail.

Coming closer to me by the second, I fear every second of it, heading Miki's warning. Hiding my head with my knees and arms, like that would help, I silently cry as I await my death. Yet, as the footsteps ceased right in front of me, all I heard was the ever so familiar sound of silence.

Slowly looking up, unlike the army outfit, I meet an unfamiliar face. Much like my own, he had light blond hair, long for a boy's but appearing to be in a ponytail, with bright, brilliant blue eyes. Although he didn't seem much taller than me, he still had me beat by a few inches, as his lean but muscular arm extended out towards me. Taking a minute to process the gesture, I take his hand and he helps me up.

Once I got up, we both stood there, dumb struck and quiet. Shuffling around as though to adjust my clothing, although I was really doing it to feel the quietness in the room. Both are mouths opened only to shut multiple times, after all, what do you say to a total random stranger after not even talking to another soul in 4 years?

"Where's the dog?" I asked, deciding to break the silence.

My voice came out a lot more mature than it once was, but still stuck out as awkward and a bit scratchy.

"What dog?" he responded after a moment, his own voice quite deep and mature itself.

"Neru, an Akita," I snapped, not meaning to sound so harsh.

"Wait, Neru?" he said, and I perked up as he appeared to know what I was talking about.

"Yeah, you know him?" I said, sounding a bit too cheerful this time.

"Neru, as in the AU system?" he said, stressing the last bit.

"A...U?" I asked.

As far as I know, Neru was a just a dog. But when I thought about it, did it really make sense that he was the only dog. Yeah, I saw a few stray cats here and there, maybe even a few coyotes, but a pomeranian dog in that kind of city. Like most things in their, pets were generally artificial, literally like a 3-D version of those small, cheap animal care taking games online.

"Well, I'm assuming it's the one I did send out. Gosh, what has it been? 3 years? Should've gotten here sooner, I did get an alert a few months after….But with Yuuma and that girl following me it's been quite the trouble. My ride kind of got wrecked a few times by them….he...um, well…" He began talking really fast and confused quite a bit by what he said.

"..." Was my ever so brilliant response to all of this, as my mouth was left agape.

"Who are you and what is all of this?" I demanded an answer, reality hitting me at that moment. By the looks of it, this kid was quite sketchy, and I was stuck alone in a room with him!

"Oh! Gosh...sorry," he said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm Len Kagamine! And, well...all this is…"

"Whatever. I'm Rin. What do you want with me?" I ask, knowing very well what people do to women in times of need. Yet again, we both were androids, that makes a big difference.

"Well…" he began, not seeming to know a true answer.

Quite frankly, I didn't care why, who, what or how, I was just glad to see another person. With another mood swing, I found myself hugging this so called Len, crying in the realization of what's happening.

"You're a person! A real person!" I cried, hugging him harder and harder, glad to feel the warmth of another soul.

"Gosh...yeah...you act as though...you haven't seen a person…. in forever…." he struggled to say, making me release him.

"...It's been around 4 years," I admitted, making him jump in embarrassment.

"I'm...gosh...I didn't...didn't know…" he said, a tint of pink glowing on his cheeks.

"It's ok," I assured him no harm was done. "You did save me after all."

"Yeah, you appear to be one of the few left," he said, trying to humble himself.

"Wait, there are others?" I asked, getting up into his face, making him irritatingly push me out of it. Looks like I lost my sense of personal space with other people after all this time.

"Yeah...there are," he said, anger clear in his voice. "I've saved others, y'know."

"How many?" I asked, desperate for more attention from other people. I felt a little dazed at this and how weird it was for my dream to finally come true. Now I couldn't believe how much I needed to talk to others, and how I could stand being alone for so long.

"Well...maybe around a couple dozen. Only like 6 are human, though," He answered. "Now, how did you ended up here anyhow?"

Sighing, I said, "Sit down, this'll be a while," as I began to explain everything.

* * *

 _"Akikoroid! Akikoroid!" The 10-year-old version of Rin cried over her friend's body, which had been motionless since the night before._

 _It was normal for androids to go cold turkey every once and while; they were fairly new and had their number of quirks. However, plugging them in to charge generally did the trick, but in this case it did nothing._

 _Akikoroid, having been charing all night, was as still dead and limp as she was last night._

 _So, Rin calmly headed towards the only help she knew; Luna._

* * *

 _"Luna? Luna?!" Rin cried outside the door, waiting for permission to enter._

 _Sighing when none was given, she entered anyhow, only to be lead into a dead end._

 _Her caretaker lay there just as dead as Akikoroid. Moving from room to room, Rin discovered everyone in the facility to be in this condition._

 _'Is this some kind of virus?' Rin though, when she noticed how quiet it was._

 _A bit too quiet._

* * *

 _The whole city lay dead; not a single soul in sight. That is, except for Rin._

 _Not knowing what to do, Rin rushed back into the building, trying to contact any sign of life, only to fail and fail, again and again._

 _Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, until it had been almost an entire year since Rin had any contact with another living soul._

 _After first, Rin found it quite frightening; no one there to protect you, help you if you ran out of battery. She soon found herself staying more in the ARIA center._

* * *

 _'Tick...Tick...Tick,' The clock beaten, Rin listening to it in comfort._

 _It was a cute and childish clock; a King Penguin stood of the round globe clock, his arms spread out as though he owned the world itself. Rin recalled the first time she saw it, or so she believes was her first time. The memories of when you're young are often exaggerated, or long forgotten, so she could never be sure._

 _Whether or not this was really what happened, Rin sure cherish this memory, always coming back to it again and again._

 _"Daddy! Daddy!" The young blonde yelled in her high pitched voice. "Look at it!"_

 _Her words were clear and crisp in her mind; replaying as though they were a CD being played. She had just ripped open red wrapping paper, to reveal the said clock._

 _Although the words of her parents went unremembered, Rin did remember one thing._

 _A photographic picture of her 2 parents, both together and alive, with sincere, happy smiles spread across their faces. Their faces were partly lit by Christmas lights, making it seem as though it were a cheesy holiday commercial._

 _She comforted herself with such memories, as she was never a lone wolf. She had constantly relied on others to help her, always asking for reassurance of her actions, no matter how small. She definitely didn't know what to do now that everyone had just died, all Rin could do was get p, do nothing until her battery ran out, and recharge. For days on end, she listened to her ticking clock, hoping for something to change, for someone to save her._

 _But like the on-beat ticking of the clock, it never did._

* * *

 _'Tick, tick, tick, tick,' The clock ticked irritatingly away, the sound embedding itself into Rin's mind._

 _Tick after tick they never stopped, ceasing to end._

 _Drawings, music sheets and drafts of writing lay scattered around the heavily stressed Rin, whom herself was adding on more to the pile. Her papers not only scattered her room, but down the hallway, almost starting to waterfall down the stairs. With all the time in the world, Rin had picked up quite an act for this. However, she herself didn't think so._

 _"No good...no good," Rin murmured over the drawing of Luna, drawn with such precise detail that it looked as though it was a photo itself._

 _Getting up from the bed, stepping on all the papers as though they were trash, Rin made her way out of the ARIA Center, towards the shopping center. Raiding all the malls, and occasionally a person, had it they were fashionably dressed, Rin took all the clothes, jewelry and accessories her heart desired. Once at home, a happy fuzzy feeling filled her that she had found the solution to her problem, every time her clothes began to bore her, she would just go back out, and raid whatever she wanted; not like anyone else would need it._

 _Alas, with no one to admire, or even hate her, she found no use in anything she did. Giving up, she resulted to doing nothing._

 _"Somebody will come," Rin said aloud to herself, looking up to the sky as though any second another human being would come and take her out of her misery. "Until then I'll just wait, not like anything I do matters now, does it?"_

 _From then on, she'd continue to listen to the monotonous ticks, driving her mad. Literally._

* * *

 _"Here's your tea, Akikoroid!' Rin chirped, pouring her friends tea. "Oh, now don't think I forgot about you, Luna."_

 _Pouring some more tea into another cup, Rin sat down and her own breakfast. Refusing to acknowledge her friends were very much unmoving and not breathing, she continued with her breakfast, enjoying the simulation of company._

 _After around 10 minutes of chatting nonsense to the 2 vegetable-like beings, their food dissolved, having not been touched. As food was nice, but a hassle to clean up and make, people not only made it virtual so you could eat as much to as little with no problem, but it also cleaned itself up. So, nasty spills would over time take care of themselves, and food that wasn't stored away properly would dissolve on its own, leaving janitors and maids out of business._

 _Beginning to give them their main course, it took Rin awhile to notice the scratching at the door._

 _"Here you go-" scratch, scratch. "-and here you go and here you-" scratch scratch. Rin stopped when she finally noticed the scratching coming from the door._

 _Looking around, she found the source to be the glass door in the kitchen, an Akita dog scratching at it, begging to be let in._

 _"Aw…" Rin cooed, letting it in. "You're so cute!"_

 _Scratching underneath it's chin, she found a name tag jingling on its neck._

 _"...Neru," Rin made out the faded letters. "What a cute dog! Looks like we'll being seeing a lot more of each other now!"_

 _Eventually, with the dog's company, Rin found that it was easier. Stuffing her friends bodies in a closet, so they stopped bothering her, Rin found her days spend more on training and playing with Neru, her new best friend._

 _Little did she know who this dog really was._

* * *

A silence filled the room after I was finished.

"Uh..." Was his dumb response, although it was probably what I would've said in his shoes.

"Yeah," I tried to start a conversation."What about you?"

"Huh? What about me?" Len asked, confused at what I meant.

"Your life story," I explained.

"Oh, _that-_ "

 _"_ Is Miss Rin awake?" A gentle voice interrupted him.

Whipping around, I see that it came from a 16 year oldish girl, standing with her hands crossed, as though she was a maid. Her blonde hair flowed down to her ankles, tied in a side pony tail, her brown eyes flattering it.

"Who are you?" I immediately blurted out. Len looked bit shocked.

"I am Akita Neru," She surprised me, having the same name as my dog. "You may recognize me better in my dog form."

"You're a _girl_?!" I screeched, embarrassed at myself calling her that for the past 4 years I've known her.

"If you want me to be," she answered. "Would you like me to change-"

"No!" Len's outburst made me jump back.

Hmm, looks like we've got a pervert on our hands.

"I mean...Nero, her alternate personality, um...has some quirks..." Was Len's lame excuse.

"You mean he doesn't have _breasts_?" I hissed, as I'm not too fond of pervs.

Opening his mouth in protest, I merely shut him up with a gesture of my hand, saying, "Whatever. We've got more important things to deal with right now. So Neru, why didn't you ever change into this form? It would've been nice to have a human friend a while back, even if you were just an AU."

"I was never informed to," she said, making me wish that I knew she was an AU before.

"Shall I perform basic check up on Rin?" Her robotic voice seemed more evident now that I knew she was a robot.

"Yes, go ahead," He waved his hand gesturing for me to follow her. "And then afterwards I guess we should head to the ship and get going, who knows where Yuuma is now..."

"Wait, where are we going? What ship?" I question.

"Well, we can't stay here for Yuuma to get us, so we need to go back to my main base," Len said, this last part shocking me. "In Poland."

* * *

 **Well, that was it! Please comment or feel free to PM us!**


End file.
